


Dear William

by Azar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fanart, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully's last benediction to her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear William

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember clearly how this came about. I think it started with the collage: in fact, I'm pretty sure of it. But I guess I realized that what I was trying to convey--Scully imagining what William might be like as he grew older--might not be obvious, and then the text just sort of...popped into my head. I'd been struggling with why Scully made the choice she did for a while, and I guess this was the muse's way of answering that question for me. *g* It had been a couple of years since I'd written poetry when I wrote this, so I'm pretty proud of how well it turned out.

Dear William,

I carry a picture within my memory  
of who you were and are and still may come to be  
and if there's only one thing I can do to see  
you live and grow unfettered by grim destiny  
no sacrifice on Earth can be too great for me

If all that's good in us we have imparted to you--  
the hunger we both felt for life, for love, for truth  
the gift to understand that beyond what is due  
lies the choice to always fight against the gathering doom--  
then one day nothing I have done will rescue you

Yet though the war ourselves we can no longer fly  
with this last kiss I give you what I once denied  
the choice to follow only what your heart decides  
to be no less than human, no more than a child  
and at the least, to build your fate in your own time

love,  
your mother


End file.
